1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to novel N-aminoalkyl-S-aryl-S-methylsulfoximines which are useful in treating certain cardiac arrhythmias. In-vitro electrophysiological tests are indicative of class III antiarrhythmic activity with these compounds.
Several patents describe sulfoximines which are similar to compounds of this invention which are disclosed as having spasmolytic and broncholytic properties. The British patent application 2011404A discloses sulfoximines of the formula: ##STR2## as having spasmolytic and anti-tussive properties.
In the formula, R.sup.1 is phenyl, thienyl, furyl, or pyridinyl; R.sup.2 is thienyl, furyl, or pyridinyl; R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are loweralkyl or R.sup.3 NR.sup.4 forms pyrrolidine, piperidine, or morpholine; and n is 1-5.
The Australian patent application 31,316/67 (equivalent to GB 1,168,700) discloses broncholytic and spasmolytic properties of some diphenylsulfoximine compounds having the formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1 is H or loweralkyl, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are alkyl, substituted alkyl, or R.sup.3 NR.sup.4 forms a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring or R.sup.1 NR.sup.3 forms a 5-6 membered heterocyclic ring and n is 1 or 2.
German Auslegeschrift 2920958 and similarly Canada Patent 1,102,803 disclose Mannich bases derived from S,S-diarylsulfoximine also having spasmolytic and broncholytic utility. These compounds are represented by the formula: ##STR4## wherein R.sup.1 is H or Br-, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are methyl or ethyl or R.sup.3 NR.sup.4 together form the pyrrolidine, piperidine, or morpholine moiety.
The British patent 1,526,996 discloses broncholytic sulfoximines where sulfur may be substituted by groups other than aryl as shown in the following generic formula: ##STR5## where R.sup.1 and R.sup.2, same or different, are straight or branched chain alkyl, cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl or R.sup.1 -S-R.sup.2 forms a 5 or 6 membered ring.
The compounds shown below, Sematilide and WY-48986 ##STR6## are reported to be class III antiarrhythmic agents, unlike the structurally related class I antiarrhythmic procainamide. The only similarity between these compounds and the compounds of the present invention resides in the dialkylaminoalkylamine group.